Tease!
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: This is a short little One Shot, Jasperxoc. Laura, on her aunt's ranch, goes out to the barn for something. But the spooky old barn reveals more than just darkness.
1. Tease!

**Author's Note:** This is a cute little one shot I wrote awhile ago, with my character and Jasper. I love Jasper, he's awesome. I love Jasper and Alice together, but I'm also obsessed with oc's. So, since I like Jasper so much, I made a Jasperxoc. If You don't like, then don't read.

Sorry it's so short... XD I may or may not make this a series of small one shots, I have yet to make up my mind.

**Summary:** This is a short little One Shot, Jasperxoc. Laura, on her aunt's ranch, goes out to the barn for something, but the spooky old barn reveals more than just darkness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jasper, but I DO own Laura, Colleen, and Aunt Kellen. I don't think I included any other characters...

* * *

**Jasper Hale One Shot: Tease!**

_Darkness_

I walked through the dark, letting a string of curses flow under my breath as I squinted my eyes to try and see where I was going. Darn Colleen and her stupid memory! Forgetting to bring in the eggs that lay neatly in the basket in the barn. They'd been sitting out all day in the smoldering heat and wouldn't surprise me if they were spoiled now. The lantern Aunt Kellen had given me didn't work very well, so I could only see a few yards in front of me. And this barn was _big_.

My boot covered feet caused the floor to creak from my weight, each time making my heart thud louder against my chest. I wore a plain yellow t shirt with my jean jacket over it, along with my camouflage capris. My light brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, contrasting with my dark hazel eyes that scanned the darkness in search of the missing basket.

One of the horses stirred in its sleep, causing my eyes to widen and for my body to freeze for a moment.

My heart thudded in my ears, so loudly it made me wonder how it didn't wake the sleeping animals. I turned my head towards the source and listened to my surroundings carefully.

Once I confirmed that it indeed was only the horse that made the noise and that I was truly alone, I let a relieved sigh escape my lips and pressed my hand over chest, above my heart. I hated the dark. I hated creepy old barns filled with dormant animals that loved to injure me in the daytime. My cousin Colleen would pay. Dearly. She knew I didn't like coming out here so late, so she convinced her mother, my aunt, to make me come out here.

"'Oh, don't worry honey, you'll have loads of _fun_ at you Aunt Kellen's farm this summer!'" I mimicked under my breath, lifting the lantern up to try and see if the basket was anywhere in sight. A sour expression covered my face, mixed with fear and anticipation for something to jump out of the shadows and attack me. I mean, vampires and werewolves existed as I'd found out, so what makes everyone so certain that the bogyman doesn't?

"I miss my Jasper... Cold, cuddly Jasper that tries to rationalize with my irrational logic..." I whined, trying to keep my mind on him and finding the basket as I walked around the dark barn. "Where is that damn basket?!"

A creak behind me caused my heart to skyrocket and my body to jerk around to face whatever was there, the lantern somehow not slipping from my sweaty hands as it swung with my arm. The light shined around me and illuminated the wall I was next to and the horse that slept soundly nearby, along with the supporting beam a few yards away.

But no one or nothing else.

I took a shaky breath and scanned my surroundings, looking for anything that might be moving. However, a certain scent briefly reached my nose that caused me to furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Lavender? Why would I smell lavender in my Aunt's barn...? My eyes stopped and fear rose in my chest as my gaze remained in that one spot, where I _swear _I saw something move. I thought it was just a stack of hay or farm equipment at first, but it _moved_.

An owl hooted somewhere in the rafts and caused me to jump.

"Boo." Someone whispered in my ear, causing me to let out a muffled scream. Something covered my mouth, and I managed to recognize it as a hand as I dropped the lantern to try and pry it away from my face. "Shhh, Laura it's me, Jasper." His soft velvet voice whispered in my ear, causing me to immediately stop struggling. A sense of calm flooded my body as my breath and heart beat began to return to normal.

I turned around and faced him, his hand leaving my mouth and placing itself on my hip, his other hand on the side of my face. The light from the lantern, which miraculously hadn't broken, let me see his grinning face. He strangely reminded me a chester cat, the way his eyes glinted in amusement at my misery. Oh yeah, he cares about me _lots_.

His smile stayed there even when I hit his incredibly hard chest, mad that he'd scared me like that. Even if I was relatively calm. "Don't do that! You scared me!" I whispered, then gasped when the lantern flickered out. The light in front of the barn that only turned on when something was nearby had turned off long ago, leaving us in utter darkness.

When Jasper sensed my discomfort he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, letting a wave of calm flow from him and calm me. My eyes shut and I buried my face in his chest, arms wrapping themselves around his strong form.

"I'm sorry, but I had to see you. It's been over a week and it's dangerous in the south... and it was just opportune moment to surprise you."

"That wasa bad joke." I murmured.

"I'm sorry, would a kiss make you feel better?" He asked, moving his hand to tilt my chin upward. I couldn't help but smile, looking at him through the darkness.

"Maybe." I whispered, soon feeling his marble like lips press against my own. Any thought process that I might have had was now severed, the passion radiating from us as the kiss deepened.

"Laura have you found the basket yet!?" A shrill voice yelled from the darkness, and we separated our lips. "You've been out here-" Jasper smiled at me. "A long time!"

I blinked.

He wasn't there.

Blinking rapidly I turned my head and looked around me, trying to find Jasper. At the door of the barn I saw the outline of a person, and unfortunately recognized it as my cousin's, Colleen. "Not-" I said, reaching down to take the lantern at my side. But, I stopped when I saw a straw basket set neatly in front of me. Reaching out, I picked it up with my free hand. "Never mind, I found it!" I told her, and started walking towards her slowly.

A frown was set on my face as I approached her, the tingly feeling from those cold lips lingering on my own. "Tease." I whispered.

I could have sworn I heard him chuckle by one of the horses.


	2. Mind Reading

**Author's note:** This was inspired by some pictures I found on Deviantart, and had to finally write this. Also inspired by a lunch conversation I had a couple days ago... XD This was fun to write. And since this is connected to the last one shot, would this be considered a drabble?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my own, Laura.

**Summary:** Edward cannot handle the mind of the human Laura, whom looooves Jasper's name and uses it to the max.

**One Shot/Drabble: Mind Reading**

_Fun With My Man's Name_

It was cozy.

Warm, light.

Everyone was together, like a mixed mythological knot. All of our different species entwined into a colorful, large, complicated mess of a knot, meant to look like a person.

Edward and Bella were cuddled on the side of the couch, lovingly staring at each other as the light from the fire illuminated their beautiful features. Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie and Emmett were in similar situations on the floor and on the other couch. Jacob and Renesemee (I'm sorry, but that is such a stupid name) sat in the corner of the room, nearly invisible unless you looked directly at them.

And I, the human, was entangled in Jasper's arms on the other end of the couch Bella and Edward sat on. My head rested on his shoulder, and his stable arms kept me in place sideways on his lap. We'd both stare at each other from time to time, love radiating off of each other to the point I thought I'd burst. Occasionally when I thought of the situation in an 'amusing' way, I'd hear Edward chuckle nearby.

Oh, how _annoying_ Edward is. He thinks _everything_ I think is amusing. How am I supposed to think before thinking when he hears my thinking before thinking and thinking before speaking!? It makes no sense! Can I have no thoughts to myself?! Can't I scheme just a bit to get back at him without him finding out!?

That darn Cullen... I think I like the name 'Hale' better, though. No, wait, I like Hale a_ Hale_ of a lot better! Ha! Hear that, _Cullen_!? You can't really do anything with 'Cullen'. You can do a lot with Jasper Hale, though. Jasper... Jaspaaar. Jaspaaaar Hale. He shall rule you all! Mwahaha!

"What are you thinking about?" I heard someone ask me, causing me to slightly come out of my mental rant of Jaspaaar. Speaking of Jaspaaar, he was the one speaking to me.

Edward started laughing.

"I was thinking of you, Jaspaaa Hale." I said with a grin covering my features, causing him to quirk an eyebrow but smile slightly.

"I'm surprised you didn't use the 'Hale yes' in there." Edward commented, causing me to stick my tongue out at him.

"Hail the Hale, Cullen. He's the walking chill pill that will rule you aaaaall." I said, adding a somewhat maniacal laugh afterward.

Everyone stared at us, mainly me, in light amusement and curiosity. A few of them laughed, making the room light and ringing with musical laughter that resembled bells.

"This is one of those times I'm glad I don't have mind reading powers." Alice commented in her sing song voice, smiling happily in my direction. I smiled back and straightened myself back into my original position, since while laughing I had somehow ended up... well, even more tangled in Jasper.

Jasper... Jaspaaar! I'm in the arms of a sexy vampire that can read emotions, I wonder he'd react around his family if I thought about naughty things...

"Laura, don't go there." Edward said.

"Ignored." I responded monotonously, barely giving him any thought.

What if I thought about sexy things strong enough, that he felt it, and then everyone felt it! It would be like one big-

"Abort that train of thought. Please. Emmett you too." Edward commented once again, looking between me and Emmett. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look between me and him, and then smirk before probably going back to his thoughts.

"But... I like this thought train!" I argued.

"Abort the thought." Edward repeated, now glaring at me.

"But... but... it's like my baby! I'm not going to abort my baby!"

"Abort the baby or else I'll be telling everyone about the baby."

"Bella, help me save my baby! You know what it's like!"

"..."

"What's your baby like?" Emmett asked, looking back to me and now curious about it, just as everyone else.

"Bringing sexy back." I said smiling, and he started laughing.

"Abort." The entire family said together, and I frowned as I slunk in Jaspaaar's arms. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on my forehead, letting waves of calm wash over me.

"Psh, calm is overrated."

"I suggest calming down before you have Edward after your blood." Jasper said, level as always and blindingly beautiful with his also blinding smile.

"Sir, yes sir, General Jaspar Hale." I said with a solute, and he rolled his eyes.

"Laura, you are amazing." Emmett commented, and then smiled at his wife when she punched him in the arm. Somehow not harming him even though it sounded like she'd just hit him with...

"You're going to need a lot of abortions..." Edward commented a few feet away, and sighed as he began rubbing his temples.

"What? I'm just having fun with my man's name!"

"Laura, take a chill pill." Bella told me light heartedly.

"Already got one!"


End file.
